Pixar's secret
Hi. My name's Jeff, I work at Pixar. Pixar is an animation company known for such animated movies such as Toy story, Finding Nemo, and some recent hits like Frozen. Pixar has been one of the pioneers of Computer-generated imagery, not only because I look this shit up online, but I used to work there. 3 years ago, I used to be an animator at Pixar, working on Frozen, doing all the lip syncing. A friend of mine pulled Me out of my office to take a break. "You do know people need breaks right Jeff?" My friend asked me. "I do, but this is a big project not only for me, but as well as the other higher-ups like Lasseter." I replied. I'd give my friend a trademark grin as I slowly sip my coffee but today, was not one of those days.. My friend's name was Raymond but everyone in the office calls him Ray, He always asked me about some Rogue animators.. but today he asked me something different. "Hey, I found this short film down the basement where we throw out scrapped material." Ray obviously reminded me of the basement. Apparently it was supposed to throw out ideas that weren't Palatable for that sort of genre. "Sure Ray, just let's get back to the office before someone catches us here." I quickly remind Ray as I dash off back to my workspace. "Now, let's see what we have in the basement." I asked as I followed suit. He wasn't nervous as he's been there mostly his career at Pixar, in charge of seeing what's good and what's not. He's basically a guide for the basement. "Oops, forgot to put the hoodies on." He gave me a black hoodie with an emblem of a dragon's head made out of bone with green glowing eyes. "Now allow me to get you the short film." Ray quickly went through the boxes, as he went up to the shelves and grabbed the remaining film of the flick. "Watch it when nobody is around, not even in your backyard." Ray whispered as we snuck back. It had some worn out text saying "PIXAR'S ECR T" With some letters fading out all in a color of Blood red. I quickly went home and waited until 10 pm to watch it by myself. I started up my old Movie projector that would require you to insert some film into the movie projector, as it would play. The opening was like any other Pixar film, as it was surprisingly in High quality. The lamp stared at me but looked frightened of the ball as it rolled away. The lamp quickly took it's place as it was still frightened for no real reason. The Pixar credits went up quickly as I saw a 26 year old man driving until suddenly stopping because of Rush hour. "GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!" The man yelled from the screen as I was shocked by it. I've heard swear words in films before but Pixar never even included a single swear like Crap in their films. It was sunset as he was driving home in rush hour conditions. "WHAT'S A FUCKING GUY GOTTA DO WITH ALL THIS SHIT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE GODDAMN FUCKING ROAD?!" The man yelled louder, but in a familiar voice. It was.. John Lasseter's voice. This was unexpected to hear John Lasseter swearing. I've only heard John swear once before, and he put a Policy on No swearing in his office. "Jesus shit, the road's clogged." John's voice came back to the normal confident person he was. 20 minutes pass onward as John was getting home, laying down on the couch. "I'm so freaking tired. I mean come fucking on, I've worked on so many short films for so long, and How the fuck am I supposed to get Tin Toy's Christmas done?" He asked himself about the now-obscure film known as Tin Toy's Christmas, which was a precursor to Toy story. I guess this was a documentation on John Lasseter's work of the Precursor to Toy story. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a fine glass of whiskey and sat down on the couch. "Jesus shit, I've been working so hard on this film, and maybe it's going to waste." John said in a mellow tone. John heard a phone ringing and picked it up. "Hello?" John said with extreme Curiosity. "Yes, of course I would love to, but right now, I'm so freaking tired, I'll get back to you later." John said as he hung up the phone. He turned on the TV and put in one of his short films on VHS. At the time, VHS's were going extinct, but John kept his short films in either film projector format, or VHS Cassettes. "What the hell?" I said as the CGI was turning into a rainbow of colours, as John's skin was transforming into an outline of colours. His world was turning white, as so the film was slowing down, with Butterflies midair as the music started to kick in a quiet ambience. The ambience was slowly increasing it's volume as John interacted with this new dimension, seeing toys come to life. "That's for Toy story." I was listing out the hints from this dimension from past Pixar films. "This is where John gets these brilliant ideas." I say quietly as if the film was alive. "This is some 60's drug trip." I say quietly as to not startle myself. John looks over the living room to see the ideas coming to life. "I guess he does drink." John quickly grabbed another glass of whiskey as he saw future Ideas that haven't been made to Pixar films yet. The film ends with abruptly with a cryptic message "Ideas are always dreamt of, but never of selfishness, but rather as a gateway into the experience." It was in Caesar cipher and I decoded it. I go into John's office the next day. "Do you have any spare ideas you can give me?" John quickly knew what was going on. He gave me the bottle of whiskey. "Make sure it still has some of it left." I left as if we had never talked about it and I hid it in my dresser. "Nobody shall know of this." I whispered before going to bed and forgetting all about it. I saw a nightmarish figure appear in my room. "AND D-DON'T YOU FORGET IT!" It yelled in a deep monstrous tone before disappearing. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story